


at a little garden full of roses

by ggumeow



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble Collection, Episode: s11e08 Le Petit Tourette, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First South Park Fic, Paranoia, Polyamory, Rarepair, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tourette's Syndrome, crackship, creekomas - Freeform, for my thomasxtweekxcraig enthusiasts, needing more of this rareship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggumeow/pseuds/ggumeow
Summary: basically just drabbles, sometimes long stories about craig, thomas and tweek together, or tweek and craig, or tweek and thomas, english is not my first language
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Thomas (South Park: Le Petit Tourette)/Craig Tucker, Thomas (South Park: Le Petit Tourette)/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. little kisses, falls, and good mornings

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, this is my first story xd  
> and ill add some things to thomas's tourettes! i have tourettes too, and i want to bring awareness<3

He woke up.

Someone was snoring at his side, probably Craig,  
Someone moved at his other side, Thomas.  
Thomas ticced while he was asleep,

Weird, that only happened sometimes.

He just woke up but he already needed coffee, Craig won't like that, but he is asleep, so, who cares?  
Tweek tried to get up without waking up the other boys, but he fell, because of some Craig's clothes in the ground,  
Fuck.

''Hmm..''  
Shit.  
Now he is starting to look like Thomas.  
''Tweek...?''  
That was clearly Thomas's voice,  
''Good morning, sleepyhead'' Said Tweek while he was going to Thomas side, to give him a good morning kiss.  
''Good morning... what time is it...?'' It seems that his boyfriend is still sleeping, slurring the words and still not opening his eyes.  
''Uh, i dont know, cutie pie, i just woke up... i was trying to get some coffee, do u want some?'' he ticced, bringing his neck to the side, that triggered Thomas's tics.  
Oh no.  
''Cock!'' 

''Hmm... Thomas? Express consent, babe...''  
''Oh, good morning, love''  
''Sorry... did i woke you up?

He moved to Craig's side to hug him, and giving him a little peck in his cheek.  
''It's okay Thomas, Don't worry''

''Hey!''  
Both of the other boys looked at Tweek.  
''I wanna cuddle too!'' he did a pout, faking sadness.  
''C'mere honey'' Craig and Thomas moved to their sides, to let Tweek lay down.

They all hugged, and kissed eachother, cute kisses, you know.

Maybe its going to be a good day, Tweek thinks,  
Coffee can wait.  
Cuddling with your loved ones, can't.

They all start to fall asleep again, Tweek thinks again,  
Waking up with your boyfriends at your side, Tweek couldn't ask for anything more, he was happy.


	2. attacks, screams, and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has a tic attack, and his boyfriends are trying to help

Loud.  
Bright.  
Smelly.

There was too much things to look and hear,  
He was starting to get overwhelmed, Thomas knew what was going to happen if he has a sensory overload, he knows.

But he is in public, he **has** to supress them, even if they will get worse,

Theyre at a park, children playing, icecream and screams,  
_Ugh_  
He hated this, places full of people, too much noises, it triggered his tics, everything got worse, and he couldn't stop what was going to happen.

_Fuck! Cock! Shit!_

_Oh no, no no no_

He moved his head to the side, that hurted, a lot, he blinked three times, he punched himself, his coprolalia got worse.  
''Woah, Sweetie, are u okay?! are the aliens doing this to you!?''  
Tweek.  
Tweek never witnessed a tic attack, they were only dating for 4 months with Craig too.  
''Can we go home, please...''  
''Oh, yeah, if u want, but what is happening?''  
''tic, _tic, tic tic..._ attack... i want to go _Fuck!_ home...'' Shit, he was about to cry, he hates tic attacks, theyre the worst, tears begins to fall, he hates his fucking syndrome, why, why.  
''Woah, babe, let's go home'' Tweek hugged him.  
'' _home, home..._ ''  
''Is that a tic?'' His boyfriend asked him.  
''Kind of _Cock!_ its called echolalia, basically _Fuck!_ its repeating other's words''  
''Oh''  
Winked, blinked, involuntary hitted his boyfriend, _twice_  
''Sorry, sorry...''  
''It's okay babe, u can't control it''  
He hated this so much, it feels like having to sneeze every one second, he can't stop, he can't control himself, what he does, what he says, everything is overwhelming, his head hurted, it felt like an arrow going through his brain, he feels like a puppet, someone, something controlling him, he can't control himself and that makes him cries.  
He is not ashamed of crying in front of Tweek, he has done it before, but having an attack in front of him...  
Thomas is also ashamed of himself, its not his fault, and he knows it, but everytime a stranger looks at him weird, he wants to cry,  
''Just ignore them, they have to mind their fucking _Gha!_ business''  
He took Tweek's hand, and locked their fingers together, they were close to home, finally, no one can see him weird at house, no one is going to call him stupid slurs or swears, no one is going to ask him anything, he felt safe, and a little relieved.

He has a presentimient,  
It's going to be an _intense_ tic attack, he knows it, and its his fault, he is been suppressing them a lot, its just... insecurity, okay.  
Hitting, snapping, swearing,  
its getting definitely worse.

They're finally at home, Thomas runs to the door and opens it really fast, he just wants to go to a place alone, no one bothering him, he goes to the bathroom, and let everything out, the swears, the motor tics, the complex and simple ones, he is crying, he is so tired, Thomas just want to stop, but he _can't_ tears are falling down his vision blurs, he is tired please, make it stop, he can't do this anymore, **make it stop, make it stop, please, he just wants a break** Falls, he falls to the floor, his limbs are tired and numb. 

2 hours.  
A tic attack of two hours.

He goes to the door and opens it,  
Craig and Tweek are looking at him, worry in their face.  
''Thomas! are u okay?!''  
He looked absolutely horrible, there are bruises on his body, his cheek is red because of hitting hitself as a tic, his hair is messy, even more than Tweek's, he had dark circles under his eyes.  
''I'm tired...''  
''I'll make him something to eat and drink, go cuddle with him''  
Tweek goes to the kitchen, while Craig hugs Thomas, being careful of not hurting him.  
''Let's go to the bed, okay?''

Tweek and Craig took care of Thomas the rest of the day.


	3. gnomes, nightmares, and hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek has a nightmare, Craig and Thomas are there to comfort him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre 10-12 here:p

_we will take your underpants... we will take your underpants..._

GAAAAAAAH!!!!

Tweek woke up sweating, and crying, another nightmare, the same nightmare of everynight, he is so tired of them, Tweek is ashamed of himself, nightmares about gnomes stealing your underpants? childish, he was 11, he should be dreaming about girls or something, not about gnomes, and _boys..._ but we don't talk about that.  
Coming back to the point, he didnt want to wake up his friends, Thomas and Craig were sleeping, Craig was snoring, Thomas was peacefully asleep at his right side.

Goddamnit, he really needed someone, he lays back again, and cries, cries, he is so stupid, fucking stupids gnome-

''Tweek...?''  
 _Oh fuck._  
''Tweek, are you okay...?''  
Thomas, it was Thomas, he didn't want to bother him, well, Tweek didnt want Thomas to mock him for his nightmares ''I'm okay, don't worry''  
''U can trust on me, we are friends, i heard u crying''  
...  
This will be embarrasing.  
''I had a nightmare...''  
Thomas got up to sit at Tweek's side, he took his hand and interlocked their fingers, ''Do u want to tell me about it?'' Thomas yawned, he was very tired, is probably 4.am.  
Tweek looked around, to see if there was any gnome, he exhaled ''Gnomes... stealing... uhm, my stuff, yeah, that, i know it sounds stu-''   
''Its not stupid, it made u cry, its not stupid, im not going to joke about it, or mock you, Tweek''

''Hmm... guys? what time is it...?''  
Oops, they woke up Craig. ''Did we woke you up? sorry, heh''  
''What happened...? why are u guys awake...''  
''Thomas don-''  
''Tweek had a nightmare'' ''Gah!''  
''Was it about gnomes again babe?  
''Yes...''  
Craig sat at his bed, walked to get to Thomas and Tweek's side, took his other free hand, and locked their fingers like Thomas did, ''Everything will be okay, Tweek, they're not here, i promise you''  
''But what if they're hidden?! what if theyre watching me right now, maybe theyre at my house stealing my under-''  
''We will protect you Tweek, right Craig?'' Said Thomas, ''Yeah, we will protect you Tweek''  
Tweek smiled, he loved his friends so much, ''Thank u guys'' They hugged.

Craig's mom, was entering his son's room, when she found out Thomas, Tweek and Craig sleeping together with their hands intertwined.  
''Awww'' she took some pictures and left, she was going to embarrass Craig when he wakes up.


	4. lamp, genies and smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> craig and thomas are genies. tweek stumbles upon them, and he wish for thomas and craig to be free so they can be tweek's new friends. This seems awkward to them at first, but they warm up to tweek and end up crushing on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brought by you by a otp prompt generator cuz i have no idea what to write

Tweek never thought such thing was going to happen,  
I mean, it was weird, he was just a ''simple guy''...  
kind of paranoid, anxious, twitchy, and loud, but he was a nice guy, and had a normal life,  
until _that_ happened.

He never considered, he was fine alone, Tweek didn't care about friends, they all leave. they all call him weird and a freak.  
Tweek was peacefully walking, peacefully if we call that thinking about aliens, the goverment, and other things, just being paranoic and anxious, He stumbled upon a lamp, a _genie lamp_  
What kind of freak left this here?  
Tweek took it carefull-  
''GAHH!''  
WHAT, did just happened, two genies went out of the lamp, one had kind of a blue hat? and had a guinea pig in his hand, the other had blonde hair and a green? shirt, he was twitching, ''just like me...''  
''We are Craig and Thomas, we can grant you three wishes, each one of us''  
''Oh'' Tweek thought about it, what didn't he have? 

_friends..._  
''Gah! i wish that, uhm, u guys can be free and be my friends...''  
''What''  
''yeah, ngh, i mean i pretty much dont have any friends, and you guys seem cool... i know its kind of stup-''  
''It isn't stupid, you seem fine too, like _Cock!_ sorry, you look like me actually''  
That was Thomas talking, he guessed. Both of them were... cute, to be honest, he never thought about his sexuality, didnt matter to him, he liked to care about other shit, like gnomes and the government, he was too busy for that.  
''So, i think we could do that, Thomas''  
Tweek smiled, for once in his life, a bright smile, showing his bunny teeth smile, Thomas and Craig blushed.

This is going to be interesting.


	5. drawings<3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some drawings i made, this for my creekomas enthusiasts


	6. coffee, stress and bad days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek has a bad day, but his boyfriends are there to help

Coffee, full of cups of coffe in the desk, Tweek is twitching, his left eye is blinking so many times, his neck hits his shoulder, his hand is twitching again, he has to finish this, he has to.  
''Gah!''  
FUCK, his cup fell into the papers,  
''Nghhh, i have to do this again'' he grunted, he was so tired, Tweek just wanted a break, but he needed to finish that fucking homework,

_Toc, Toc._  
''Who _Gah!_ is it?''  
''Cock!''  
''I brought Stripe''

Thomas and Craig, he recognized their voices, Tweek didnt know what to do, his homework was important, but his boyfriends...  
''Enter''

Thomas and Craig entered the messy room, it was full of papers all over the place, cups of coffe in every side of the room, his toys were everywhere, Tweek looked horrible, he had dark circles under his blue eyes, his shirt was not properly buttoned, it was even more worse than before, his hair was... let's not talk about it.  
''Tweek...? are u oka-'' Thomas was trying to ask, for him, it was too embarrassing to call his boyfriend cute petnames, like babe or honey.  
''Im busy right now, sorry guys''  
''What are u doing, can we help?'' This time Craig asked, he was worried about Tweek, he knew the blonde guy used to overwork himself.  
''NO! Ngh, i need to do this alone, Gah!'' his eye twitched, his neck moved to his shoulder, his tics got worse, he felt like crying, why did he let them enter the room?  
''Woah, okay u need to stop, you look horrible, how long have u been trying to do this homework?'' Thomas tried to get to Tweek, almost falling because of the toys on the floor, Thomas was worried, both of them knew how bad the anxiety, the tics and everything get worse when Tweek is like this, he touched his boyfriend's face, gave him a kiss in the forehead ''How long?''  
''Ngh... for several days, i haven't sleep, i just _Gah!_ can't concentrate, my mind is just full of thoughts and shit''  
Craig, after hearing that, he put Stripe on Tweek's bed, picked up the paperwork, the toys and the cups of coffee, Tweek needed a break, but his boyfriend was so stubborn ''U need to rest, honey, u know this is bad for you''  
''I know, but i really need to finish this, it's so stupid how i've been trying to doing this for days'' Tweek looked like Thomas now, he was twitching so bad ''What are u gonna do now, its resting, u haven't sleep in DAYS, u look dead, and ur tics are going crazy, youre not okay Tweek'' Thomas said, he took the blonde's hand, to guide him to his bed ''Sleep, or play with Stripe, we're going to do your homework, now rest, get your mind off that fucking _Fuck!_ homework''  
''But-''  
''No 'but' honey, u need to take a break''  
''Ngh, okay'' 

''Hey Twe-'' Thomas turned around to look at Tweek, but he was sleeping, Craig went towards his boyfriend to tuck him and Stripe.


	7. kisses, good days, and blushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got inspired by listening to my playlist about my bae

like honey, his lips tasted like honey, he actually liked that, a hand passed through his hair, bringing it closer to the person he was kissing, he touched the person's cheek, his skin was so soft, he loved everything, thomas was kissing a guy, something people considered a _sin_ , but shit, he would bite the apple for this guy, _tweek tweak_ was the guy's name, his blonde hair was like golden, it looked messy but it was so soft, he would spend hours touching it, his soft and pale skin, with the freckles on his nose and cheeks, like little stars in his lover's face, he would lay on his boyfriend's lap and count them, and then he would make invisible shapes on them, thomas never got bored of tweek, or tired, tweek was a paranoic, anxious and a coffee addict, but his lover was strong, a lovely and beautiful man, he really couldn't ask for more.

they kept kissing, like there was no end, with calm, nobody was bothering them. touching, sighs, and kissing again, they needed eachother, and both of them knew, tweek breath was like coffee, thomas liked to touch his lover's hair while kissing, it was so soft, both of them were clingy and very affectionate, of course, with eachother, with other people well, it wasn't the same,  
''thomas...?'' tweek sighed, he looked worried  
''hmm? what happen? _honey_ '' he never called tweek petnames, he wasn't that type of guy, but oh my god, tweek _blushed_ but like his cheeks were red like an apple, ''ngh, u seem distant... is everything okay? was that kiss bad? i did something wron-''  
thomas silenced him by giving him a peck, ''everything is okay, and that kiss was wow, u did nothing wrong, honey'' again ''i was just thinking''  
''can i ask about what'' he kissed him again, and then tweek laid down on his lap, resting his head on thomas's legs, '' _you_ , im just happy, i never really thought about my love life, shit, i was just going to the neurologist that day, but then i found you, i found comfort, and _home_ , youre like home, tweek, i feel safe with you, i dont have to supress anything, you keep me warm, i want to stay with you forever, that shiny smile u threw at me makes me want to wake at your side every morning, making you coffee, maybe having a parrot together, but i dont think a parrot would be a good idea, everything u do it sends me higher than the moon, every smile, every kiss, every blush of yours'' thomas touched tweek's face, ''i love u'' both of them said, they laughed, tweek stood up to put his head on thomas's shoulder, they watched as the sunset arrived, they found their soulmate.


	8. caring, hearts, and dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just love twomas okay IM SORRY OKAY

their foreheads gently crashed, their breaths combined, their hands were intertwined under the sheet, every part of their soul rested in thomas, nothing else mattered, they loved each other as if it was the end of the world, as if they alone existed, nothing else mattered, tweek touched thomas' cheek, gently caressing it, as thomas played with his hair, they loved each other, just enjoying each other's company, remembering their first kiss, _their first_ everything, the snow was falling slowly, as they both fell for each other again, their hearts feeling alive again, they didn't need words to express how much they loved each other, there was only them, nothing else, like in an empty room, and only them dancing slowly, while soft music played in the background, dancing to the music, like when they made cookies at three in the morning, the warmth of his lover's hand, the cold of the wind, he loved to sit his beloved on his lap, and count each one of his freckles, make invisible figures, and kiss each one of them, he loved to touch his soft but messy hair, he loved to see him smile, god, his heart jumped and burned every time he directed a smile at him, he loved to see him sleep, not in a weird way, but, to see him without any hint of anxiety, paranoia, and everything that kept him awake at night, watching him sleep peacefully, when no one disturbed him, loved stroking his hair when tweek fell asleep on his shoulder, loved seeing the rays of sunshine on his milky skin, the shine in his blond hair, loved everything about him, loved his singing voice, many times he caught tweek at home alone singing, his soft voice as he danced, sometimes played the piano, how it touched his heart, every emotion, every feeling, their hearts burned like wood on a fire, growing rapidly. he loved tweek, and tweek loved thomas, there was nothing else but them.


	9. special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> creekomas shippers or enthusiasts lets riseeeeee

im really feeding u guys with creekomas stuff, <3 so ive decided to do a creekomas week, thx too @ashytoclassylarry for da idea!!!!!!!!!

so, 

welcome to:  
_tan tan_

Creekomas Week!

this will be 1-7 april, for no reason lmao,

if someone wants to participate, go ahead! and tag me on twitter:] @iHugCptPuffy 

Day 1: Genderswap  
Day 2: Headcannon  
Day 3: Domestic activities  
Day 4: Fantasy/Change (For example now, Craig has tourette, Thomas anxiety and paranoia and Tweek, uhm, well his personality is like Craig's now)  
Day: 5: Holidays  
Day 6: Flower/Coffee shop AU (SORRY I LOVE THIS AU)  
Day 7: Free day! be creative:]


End file.
